


Okay What?

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brief appearance from Lisa, F/M, Fluff, Harry is Harry, He shouldn't of died, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Len comes back from the dead, M/M, Mentions of GoldenVibe, Mentions of KidQuick, Some Humor, Wally is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Len comes back to Central City for good after the Legends bring him back. Also Let's say Wally got his powers when Harry did the particle accelerator explosion again.





	Okay What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I can't sleep so I give you some cute Cold Flash. Enjoy it!

It was a Monday afternoon and Zoey, Barry Wally and Jesse were dealing with a new Meta Human Wally had just gotten his powers, Jesse having had them for awhile on Earth-2 so she had experience Wally however did not so Barry and Zoey thought it was the perfect opportunity to train him. Zoey and Jesse were working together and Barry and Wally were working together. "Wally watch out." Cisco says into the comms. Wally doesn't however and is knocked back by plants. "Damn it Wally." Barry mutters. Wally however keeps going not listening to Barry. They didn't win. The meta had gotten away the 4 speedsters heading back to the cortex.

 

"Wally what the hell were you thinking?! You were running in blind! Completely not listening to what Cisco or any of us were saying." Joe says when they arrive back. "Sorry Joe but I figured-" Wally says. "You were being reckless." Joe says. "You tell him Detective." A voice says from the doorway making everyone turn. Barry gasps when he sees who's in the doorway. "Len." Barry breathes. "Scarlet." Leonard Snart says. Seconds later Len is being engulfed in a hug by an emotional speedster. "You're alive. But but how? Mick said you died to save them." Barry says. "They brought me back." Len says. Barry kisses him deeply. "Okay what?" Wally says. Zoey was smiling widely. Caitlin and Cisco smiled softly. Iris was full out crying at the reunion and Joe was conflicted.

 

"Hold up what the hell?" Wally says when the two men break apart. "Snart." Joe says. "Detective." Snart says wrapping an arm around Barry, Barry snuggling close. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on." Wally says. "Mr. Allen has a boyfriend Mr. West." Harry says as if it wasn't obvious. "I knew that Harry." Wally barks. "Good." Harry says. "I mean how? Barry you do know he is a criminal right?" Wally says. "Ex-Criminal. I guess you can call me a Legend as Rip Hunter liked to remind me whenever he could." Len drawls. "You're still a criminal." Wally says. "How are you okay with this?" Wally says to his father. "Oh I'm not. But I can't fight Barry on this." Joe says. "Why not?" Wally says. "Cause, he treats him well." Joe says sighing. "Oh admit it Detective I'm growing on you." Len says making Barry chuckle. "Never." Joe says. Len smirks.

 

"Wait Barry said you died?" Iris says. "Yes Miss West I did." Len drawls. "Well not really? It's Complicated." Len says. "Tell us." Cisco asks curiously. Len tells the story. "I was stuck in the time stream for months. I was alive but not really? The team found me and it took them awhile but they brought me back. Mick was the one to pull me out of the stream." Len says. "And you're here now?" Caitlin says. "Decided dying was enough of me time traveling." Len says. "They dropped me off." Len says. "Barry let go of the man so I can hug him." Zoey says. "No." Barry says tightening his grip on Len and snuggling closer burying his face in his parka. "I would of come here sooner but I needed to see my sister." Len says. "Don't you ever die on me again." Barry says. "I'll try not to Red." Len drawls. "Okay hold on, he knew you were the Flash? He called you Scarlet." Wally says. "Yes." Barry, Zoey, Caitlin, and Cisco say. "How." Wally says. "That would be Ramon's doing." Len says. "Hey you forced me too." Cisco says. "And I don't regret it." Len says making Barry smile.

 

"And he found out on his own that I was Bolt." Zoey says. "Thanks to Barry!" Zoey says. Barry blushes. Len chuckles and it makes Barry's heart melt when he hears it. "Let's not blame Scarlet." Len says. Zoey smiles and chuckles. She walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back. You have no idea how Happy I am that you are home for good. Barry would not shut up about how much he missed you. He went on and on and on." Zoey says. "On and on huh?" Len says looking down at his boyfriend. "What? The apartment was lonely without you and Lisa was great company but I wanted you. So I bothered Zoey about it." Barry says. And bothered and bothered. "You should see the late night texts." Zoey says. Barry rolls his eyes. Wally blinks. "You alright there Wal?" Jesse says. "Yeah I'm just how are you all so calm and Barry didn't you have a thing for Iris?" Wally says. Iris and Barry laugh.

 

"Barry used to until he fell completely head over heels in love with the man he is currently bear hugging." Iris says chuckling. Barry rolls his eyes fondly. "But isn't he straight?" Wally says. "Oh no. Barry's Bi. Has been since what High school?" Iris says. Barry nods. "Sounds about right." Barry says. "Barr as much as I Love you holding me like this I need to move my arms." Len says. "Nope too bad you're trapped." Barry says cuddling him. "Barry Allen." Len says. "Let me have this I thought my boyfriend was _dead_ for months." Barry says. "Sorry Snart looks like you're stuck there for awhile." Joe says. Len shrugs. "And you sir we are not done talking about this." Joe says to Wally. "Dad it's not a big deal." Wally says. "Not a big deal? You disobeyed orders." Joe says. "Who gave them?" Len says. "Barry and Cisco." Zoey and Jesse say. "Kid. You _always_ listen to Barry when he's giving orders. Was this a Meta?" Len says. Zoey nods. "Cisco gave him the name The Plant Whisper. I think it's a terrible name." Caitlin says. "Ramon stop naming them." Len says. "Okay _Captain Cold_." Cisco says putting emphasis on the name. Len rolls his eyes. Barry closes his eyes and hums happily.

 

"Sleepy? Scarlet?" Len says. "You're comfy, so yeah." Barry says yawning. Len's eyes go soft and he smiles the smile only reserved for Barry. "He's not hurt is he?" Len says. Caitlin shakes her head. "Barry didn't get hurt at all." She says. "I'm gonna take him home." Len says softly. She nods. "Need help?" Zoey says. "I got him." Len says picking Barry up bridal style handing Cisco his suit, Barry having changed as soon as he could. Cisco takes it and puts it on the stand. Len leaves with his arms full of a tired but happy speedster. "He truly loves him doesn't he?" Wally says. "Yeah Son. He does." Joe says cracking a small smile.

 

 

When Len arrives at his Safe House he breathes in the scent looming in the air. Cinnamon, Lisa must of been here recently. Len kicks the door close and locks it or tries to since he literally had his hands full. He carries his Boyfriend up the stairs and into his bedroom. Len sets Barry down on the bed Barry taking his parka with him since he had it clutched to him. Len laughs softly and takes off the jacket and wraps it around Barry. Barry cuddling into it more. It was practically a furnace in the house. "Damn it Lisa." Len mutters going to the thermostat and turning it back to the temperature he liked it at. Len takes off his shoes and heads back upstairs doing the same for Barry. Len places a small kiss on his forehead and goes to his side of the bed. As soon as he gets comfortable Barry rolls over and clings to him. Len chuckles and adjusts so he's comfortable again. Len pulls the thick throw blanket over them and pulls Barry closer to him.

 

"Sleep well Darling." Len says softly placing another kiss on Barry's forehead. "I love you Barry." Len says. "Love you too Lenny Barry mutters in his sleep. Len smiles and soon is joining his boyfriend in the land of sleep. Both men must of tangled up together in their sleep cause that's how Lisa finds them an hour later when she arrives back at the safe house. Lisa smiles and snaps a few pictures sending them to Zoey and Cisco. "Welcome back big brother Barry really missed you." Lisa whispers softly. She closes the door and leaves her brother and his lover to sleep for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope you guys liked this! I'm fighting back sleep as I type this so I'm gonna go to bed. Let me know what you think! Also please let me know what ships or stuff you would like to see in this AU series. (No WestAllen just please no) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Come stop by my tumblr! (iamnotthrowingawaymyship)
> 
> Till next time friends! 
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
